Le Miroir du Risèd
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Bari Sax Player. Être agent double, c'est un job stressant, et Hermione s'inquiète pour le Professeur Snape. Mais que fait-il seul dans une salle vide avec le Miroir du Risèd?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je sais que je devrais travailler sur « l'histoire de Snape ». Oui, je sais que je vous dois un chapitre. Mais de la même manière que lire un chapitre de ses mémoires est difficile pour vous, en écrire un est difficile pour moi. Donc je prends quelques minutes. De plus j'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche. Et ce petit one, two, peut-être three shot ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne l'aurais pas tapé… Donc nous y voilà. Une petite pause pour la cause.

.

Note d'Aë : En fait, il y a ici quatre chapitre pour l'histoire entière, laquelle a à présent une suite toujours en cours, qui me tente bien (mais comme vous le savez, je ne traduis jamais de fic en cours, de peur qu'elle soit abandonnée). Donc si la suite est finie, je m'y attaquerais probablement aussi ^^

La fin de ce premier chapitre risque de rappeler à pas mal de monde « juste une petite fic perverse » (en bien ou en mal, vous jugez ^^), mais le déroulement n'a rien à voir. Ok, c'est bien un PWP XD mais ça n'a vraiment rien à voir ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Hey Harry ?

-Tu deviens obsédée » murmura Ginny Weasley à voix basse.

« Chuuut » siffla Hermione.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, laissant sa partie d'échecs avec Ron pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé, entre les deux filles.

« C'est quoi, ces espaces vides ?

-Où ça ? »

Harry se pencha sur Hermione, qui avait étalé la carte du maraudeur sur ses genoux.

« Ici, ici, et là, un autre, dans les cachots.

-Des salles de classes vides, des pièces de stockage, des espaces vides. Difficile à dire sans vraiment aller vérifier. Pourquoi t'es soudain aussi intéressée par la carte ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

« Oh, je ne sais pas » mentit Hermione, essayant de garder une voix naturelle. « C'est juste intéressant, non ? La manière dont elle se maintient elle-même à jour. Je suis fascinée.

-Je pense surtout que tu l'apprends par cœur pour aller à la bibliothèque après le couvre-feu.

-Il y a de ça. »

Elle gloussa nerveusement.

« Oh, Harry » le rappela Ron depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. « On finit notre partie ou quoi ?

-J'arrive » cria Harry par-dessus son épaule. « Et ne triche pas. Je t'ai vu bouger mon fou.

-Obsédée » murmura à nouveau Ginny en fixant le dos d'Harry tandis qu'il traversait la salle commune pour rejoindre la table qu'il partageait avec Ron.

« Je ne suis pas obsédée. Je suis juste préoccupée. Pourquoi passerait-il tant de temps dans une pièce sans nom ?

-C'est peut-être sa pièce de stockage » tenta-t-elle. « Ou ses quartiers, ou un labo.

-Non. Là, c'est son stock » corrigea Hermione en pointant son doigt sur un petit carré libellé « Stock de Potions ». « Ça, c'est ses quartiers, et ici son laboratoire privé. Donc pourquoi est-il là ? »

Elle tapota le carré vide du bout du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste un vrai mystère.

-Je pense que tu craques pour lui » la taquina Ginny, souriant quand la brunette vira au cramoisi. « Oh, regarde, tu rougis, tu craques vraiment pour lui !

-Mais non. Je suis juste préoccupée. Il a l'air tellement triste en ce moment. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être agent double.

-Triste ? » renifla Ginny. « Comment peux-tu seulement dire quand Snape est triste?

-Baisse la voix » siffla Hermione, jetant un coup d'œil vers les deux garçons empêtrés dans leur furieuse partie d'Echecs sorciers. « Oh, je suis juste incapable de tout expliquer. »

Elle soupira en faisant courir son doigt sur le parchemin jauni.

Hermione ne voulait pas dire à son amie rouquine qu'elle avait entendu le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Snape parler en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle ne l'avait même pas dit à Harry et Ron.

_« N'avez-vous jamais pensé au fait que vous en demandez trop, que vous croyez que trop de choses vous sont dues ? La simple idée que je puisse ne plus vouloir faire ça n'est-elle pas passée dans votre brillant esprit ?_

_-Que ce soit ou pas le cas n'a pas d'importance. Je ne suis pas en train de négocier avec vous, Severus. Vous acceptez. Il n'y a rien à discuter. »_

Elle l'avait suivi alors qu'il partait à grands pas dans le couloir, pour finalement être attrapée la main dans le sac par l'homme en question.

« Pourquoi traînez-vous dans les couloirs du château, Miss Granger ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt étudier, voire voler des ingrédients de ma réserve personnelle ? » avait-il lâché sarcastiquement.

« J'allais à la bibliothèque, monsieur » avait-elle marmonné, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

« Dans ce cas, j'en ai fini avec vous, cessez de traîner. »

Il avait murmuré, et à cet instant, elle l'avait entendu, un léger coup porté à son habituellement doux ton de baryton. Levant les yeux un bref instant vers son visage, elle pensa avoir vu l'éclat de quelque chose au coin de son œil rougi. Quelque chose qui ressemblait tout à fait à une larme.

.

oOo

.

« Harry? Je peux t'emprunter ta cape et la carte? Je veux aller faire des recherches dans la Réserve. »

L'adolescent à lunettes avait froncé des sourcils, suspicieux, avant de sourire et d'acquiescer.

« Fais attention à toi et ne te fais pas prendre.

-En aucun cas. Promis. »

Elle l'avait marmonné par-dessus son épaule tout en se dirigeant vers le trou du portrait.

.

oOo

.

Suivant précautionneusement la carte, Hermione avança tranquillement en passant par des couloirs déserts du château et des escaliers vides.

« Ça doit être ça » pensa-t-elle en s'approchant d'une ancienne porte de bois située près des cachots.

« Maintenant, on trouve ce qu'il y fait. »

Tournant la poignée, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur d'une salle de taille moyenne. Elle était vide en dehors d'un fauteuil et de… « Non. » Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc alors qu'elle s'approchait du miroir cadré de bois orné. Gravé autour de sa silhouette s'étalait l'inscription « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »_

« Le Miroir du Risèd » souffla-t-elle, tournant lentement autour de la relique magique dont elle n'avait jusqu'ici qu'entendu parler, sans encore l'avoir vu.

« Mais pourquoi… ? » Sa pensée fut interrompue par un son très bas derrière la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la carte, son cœur commença à battre à ses oreilles alors que les traces de pas de Severus Snape s'approchaient de la pièce. La traversant, elle se cala au sol, le dos contre le mur, s'assurant d'être parfaitement couverte par la cape d'invisibilité.

Il entra et alla directement au fauteuil. Il devait tout juste sortir de sa douche, car il portait une robe de chambre et des pantoufles, et ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient chargés d'eau.

« Oh Merlin ! » Hermione dut s'étouffer de sa main pour s'empêcher d'haleter lorsqu'il laissa tomber la robe de chambre à terre pour s'asseoir nu. De sa place sur le sol, elle avait une vue nette de sa longue silhouette élancée. « Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin » cria-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'il attrapait à pleine main son sexe à demi érigé, frottant son pouce contre la tête engorgée. Fixant le miroir, il faisait courir sa main de haut en bas sur son membre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement dressé et affamé. Hermione fut déçue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait uniquement avoir un trop vague aperçu de ce que le miroir montrait, deux ombres fantomatiques bougeant ensemble, visiblement totalement prises de passion.

« Qui ça peut bien être ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Ca doit être lui, mais avec qui se voit-il en train de faire l'amour ? »

Fixant son attention sur le dos du siège, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle voyait le Maître des Potions se contenter lui-même.

Alors qu'elle l'observait faire, une tristesse l'envahit. A quel point devait-il être solitaire, à vivre dans ce château, entouré d'élèves, servant deux maîtres, enseignant à ces gamins irrespectueux et irritants jour après jour, sans fin. Il ne pouvait pas être vraiment vieux, dans la trentaine plus probablement que la quarantaine. Un homme jeune qui n'avait que ses propres mains pour se réconforter et se soulager. Tentant d'ignorer la chaleur de sa propre excitation, Hermione le regarda caresser doucement la tête de son sexe de sa paume, avant d'aller plus bas pour attraper doucement les testicules. Un doux grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa main courait à nouveau de haut en bas, ses hanches s'élevant par réflexe alors qu'il s'enfonçait entre ses doigts. « Qui voit-il dans le miroir ? » Incapable de résister à sa propre curiosité, elle se laissa glisser lentement pour se pencher vers sa gauche. Elle eut un aperçu de longs cheveux roux avant de trébucher. « Oh Merlin » haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle se contrebalançait pour finalement retomber de l'autre côté.

« Levicorpus. »

En un instant elle fut suspendue tête en bas par une de ses jambes, les yeux baissés sur la baguette de Severus Snape, son visage tellement contracté qu'il semblait avoir une attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » gronda-t-il, tendant le bras pour attraper sa robe de chambre. « N'ai-je donc pas le droit à l'intimité, un moment pour moi-même, pas une seconde de paix dans cette vie maudite ? » Il enfonça ses bras dans les manches et serra la ceinture autour de sa taille.

« Professeur Snape… Je… » Son baryton enfiévré de colère la coupa alors qu'il continuait de tempêter.

« Je n'ai pas donné assez, sacrifié assez pour cette satané école ? J'ai abandonné ma vie entière pour cette vieille promesse. Une promesse qui ne pourra jamais être tenue, dois-je l'ajouter ? A courir derrière vous trois, les satanés vandales, me jeter devant les loups-garous, les détraqueurs, et Merlin sait quoi d'autre, je risque ma seule vie et mes membres pour tenter de vous garder sains et saufs. Fermer les yeux et les oreilles alors que vous rampez dans le château, chapardez dans mes appartements, et vous placez, vous et tout ce qui vous entoure, en danger de mort. Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, des Serments Inviolables, et maintenant, quand je ne cherche qu'un petit instant de plaisir, un moment éphémère de calme avec moi-même, je dois être épié pour être ensuite ridiculisé…

-Non, Professeur ! » cria-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Je ne vous ridiculiserai jamais. Je ne le dirai même pas à Ron et Harry, je ne le dirai jamais à qui que ce soit…

-Eh bien, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que c'est, dans ce cas, Miss Granger ? » gronda-t-il, abaissant sa baguette pour la déposer sur le sol. Revenant vite sur ses pieds alors qu'il se laissait retomber dans le fauteuil, Hermione ne put qu'être reconnaissante qu'il ne l'ait pas laissée tomber sur la tête. « Expliquez-moi de _quoi_ il s'agit.

-Eh bien, monsieur… » bégaya-t-elle, réalisant à quel point c'était étrange d'être debout devant lui alors qu'il ne portait que ce morceau de tissu éponge, ses jambes nues et ses pieds visibles. « Je m'inquiétais juste pour vous. Et je regardais la carte d'Harry un jour et je vous ai vu ici et je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous…

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre pitié, Miss Granger.

-Non, non, non, non, monsieur. C'est pas du tout de la pitié. C'est juste que je sais tout ce que vous faites pour nous et que ça ne peut pas être facile de servir Dumbledore, l'Ordre et Vol… Vol… Voldemort. Et je me demandais juste s'il y a quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour vous. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pourrais vous aider à vous faire vous sentir mieux. Quelque chose de bien que je pourrais faire pour vous.

-Que proposez-vous, Miss Granger ? » renifla-t-il. « Vous voudriez me sucer le sexe ?

-Si vous voulez » expira-t-elle, relevant ses yeux brun clair pour rencontrer son regard d'ombres. « C'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

Elle sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée, alors que le silence entre eux s'allongeait encore et encore, le visage de Snape restant parfaitement indéchiffrable, et elle devenait de plus en plus sûre à chaque instant qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, ou pire, lui jeter un sort particulièrement bien senti. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de choc alors que ses mains tombaient sur sa taille, tirant sur la ceinture et écartant la robe de chambre pour lui révéler son érection tendue.

« Alors, prenez les choses en mains, Miss Granger » conclut-il avec un rictus.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Voilà pour le premier ! J'inaugure ici une nouvelle bêta, Artemis37 ^^ (et, OMG, on a le même prénom IRL XD).

Par contre pas d'annotations ?

Donc j'ai aussi inauguré avec d'autres personnes. Je voulais voir ce que ça donnait avec différentes bêtas ^^

Donc voici les annotations de _Sockcranberries_, qui a aussi corrigé, ainsi que de **Sevy4eveR**.

.

« Je ne suis pas obsédée. Je suis juste préoccupée. (_Si Hermione, tu es obsédée, et ça se comprend...)_

_._

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? _(Moi en tout cas, je sais ce que j'irai y faire... Non je ne suis pas obsédée ^^)_

.

Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt étudier, voire voler des ingrédients de ma réserve personnelle ? » avait-il lâché sarcastiquement. **(Pas dupe le petit Severus...)**

.

Je veux aller faire des recherches dans la Réserve. » _(Mais bien sûr, des recherches...)_ (**Roooh, c'est pas beau de mentir!)**

.

Il devait tout juste sortir de sa douche, car il portait une robe de chambre et des pantoufles, et ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient chargés d'eau. _(Grrrr)_

.

« Oh Merlin ! » Hermione dut s'étouffer de sa main pour s'empêcher d'haleter lorsqu'il laissa tomber la robe de chambre à terre pour s'asseoir nu _(On la comprend, ça doit faire un choc la première fois ^^)._

.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin » **( non, ça se sera pour plus tard ma grande)**

.

Hermione fut déçue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait uniquement avoir un trop vague aperçu de ce que le miroir montrait, deux ombres fantomatiques bougeant ensemble, visiblement totalement prises de passion. _(Déçue hein ? Des tendances voyeuriste la petite Hermione ? )_

.

Ca doit être lui, mais avec qui se voit-il en train de faire l'amour ? » _(Nous on s'en doute en tout cas) _(**Oserais-je suggérer avec MOI?**

.

Tentant d'ignorer la chaleur de sa propre excitation,_(c'est bien ce que je disais, le voyeurisme...)_

.

les yeux baissés sur la baguette _(laquelle ? ^^)_ de Severus Snape,

.

tendant le bras pour attraper sa robe de chambre. _(Ne te recouvre pas, elle a déjà tout vu de toute façon :) )_

.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pourrais vous aider à vous faire vous sentir mieux. _(Attention Hermione avec des propositions pareilles tu vas finir à genoux devant lui ! Quoi que ça ne doit pas être désagréable non plus... )_ **(Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Hermione...)**

.

« Vous voudriez me sucer le sexe ? _(Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !)_ **(Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais?) **Bel ensemble les filles !

.

« C'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? » _(S'il lui dit non, je suis volontaire ^^)_(**Il sait parler aux femmes notre Severus, y a pas à dire !)**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Y a eu du monde sur le premier chapitre ^^ Merciiii ^^

Voici donc le second avec un peu d'avance ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

« On change d'avis, Miss Granger ? » renifla Snape alors que, déroutée, elle restait immobile.

« Non. Monsieur » haleta-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher ses yeux d'aller et venir sur son corps pâle et longiligne. « Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que vous disiez oui.

-Hmmm » renifla-t-il, faisant courir ses longs doigts sur la longueur de son érection. « Pensiez-vous que j'aurais quelques réticences éthiques ou morales avant de m'engager dans un congrès sexuel avec une élève ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son membre engorgé. « Oh, j'aurais dû penser à ça d'abord. » Il continua alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. « Mais je réalise que mon temps ici-bas ne fait que s'écourter. A tel point, en fait, que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus grand chose à foutre de ces jolies petites choses nommées "éthique" et "morale".

-Et les règles ? » soupira-t-elle.

« J'emmerde les règles. Je vais profiter des rares plaisirs que m'offre ma vie tant que j'en ai encore la possibilité. Mais… » il releva les yeux vers elle, la main toujours resserrée sur son sexe. « Vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez eu d'autres amants ?

-Quelques uns.

-Bien. Je n'en suis pas encore au point où je n'aurais pas au moins un frisson de regret à l'idée de vous voler votre vertu.

-Qui était la femme dans le miroir ?

-Une personne que j'ai connue il y a une éternité. » Il se renfrogna, appuyant ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil pour s'y redresser. « Maintenant, on y vient, ou avez-vous changé d'avis ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Monsieur » dit-elle, sortant sa baguette puis cherchant autour d'elle. Ramassant un peu de débris sur le sol, elle pointa sa baguette et les transforma en coussin. Snape la regarda ensuite traverser la pièce avec l'objet en main.

« Vous êtes devenue assez efficace avec les sorts informulés.

-Merci marmonna-t-elle, plaçant le coussin entre ses pieds pour s'y installer à genoux. « Ca ne demande qu'un peu de pratique. Ca fait combien de temps, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, installant doucement ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Combien de temps que quoi ?

-Depuis la dernière fois où vous avez été avec quelqu'un? Une femme, une amante ? »

Le silence s'étendit à nouveau, devenant finalement inconfortable, alors que ses sombres yeux insondables finissaient par sembler ennuyés. Alors qu'elle venait juste de décider qu'il n'allait pas répondre, il émit d'une voix basse « Vous allez être la première, Miss Granger.

-Kwa ? » haleta-t-elle, surprise, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses yeux étaient réduits à deux fentes et ses lèvres pressées ensemble en une fine ligne. « Mais comment est-ce seulement possible, Monsieur ?

-Vous vous demandez comment avec ma belle allure et ma charmante personnalité je peux ne pas être un « aimant à filles » ? » renifla-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Eh bien non… Mais vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Et vous êtes brillant, et sombre, et mystérieux. Vous êtes aussi vraiment sexy. Il y a forcément du y avoir quelqu'un ?

-Sexy » soupira-t-il dans un demi-rire, avant de redevenir sérieux. « Il y a eu quelqu'un une fois. Il y a très, très longtemps. Je l'aimais. Je suppose que ce sera toujours le cas. Mais elle ne m'a pas retourné mes sentiments et je présume que je ne dépasserai jamais ça. Une vie pour le moins gâchée, quand j'y pense.

-La femme du miroir ? » Il acquiesça rapidement de la tête. « Mais rien ? Même pas un baiser ?

-Il y a eu un baiser… Une fois. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir. Je me souviens juste que ça m'avait plu. Il se raidit alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses, se redressant pour se pencher sur lui, le visage tout contre le sien.

« Je peux, Monsieur ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'il ne détaille son visage à la recherche de quoi, sa sincérité, son honnêteté, son désir ? Il émit un signe de tête à peine perceptible. S'appuyant sur ses cuisses, Hermione se pencha en avant et joignit tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle fut surprise de les découvrir aussi douces et pleines. Reculant, elle le regarda intensément, ses yeux restant clos, une expression d'émerveillement colorant son habituelle contenance sérieuse.

« J'avais raison » soupira-t-il doucement. « Je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai vraiment adoré.

« Eh bien, Monsieur » murmura-t-elle. « Ca ne va aller qu'en s'améliorant. » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il émit un petit halètement alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres plus fortement sur les siennes. Elle prit avantage de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour y glisser sa langue, caressant doucement la sienne. Il était tendu, ses mains s'agrippant aux bras du fauteuil alors que l'autre langue explorait tendrement sa bouche, frottant, taquinant, tournant autour de la sienne. Un doux gémissement s'échappa lentement de l'autre gorge quand il devint un participant actif à la chose, sa propre langue s'entortillant avec la sienne alors qu'il y revenait pour approfondir le baiser.

« Doux Merlin » marmonna-t-il, se reculant d'elle et baissant les yeux pour voir, pour la première fois de sa vie, une main qui n'était pas la sienne l'agripper intimement.

« Chhhhut » souffla-t-elle, déposant de doux baisers sur ses joues et le long de sa mâchoire. Sa petite main tenait son sexe, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur la peau délicate de son sommet. « Relaxez-vous » souffla-t-elle contre sa gorge, ses lèvres l'embrassant à nouveau, laissant sa langue goûter sa peau. Il resta immobile, comme gelé sur place, seul le son de sa respiration difficile se faisant entendre alors qu'elle embrassait et léchait le Professeur sur le torse, sa main douce allant et venant, le serrant doucement. Revenant sur ses genoux, elle embrassa ensuite son ventre, avant de s'interrompre pour relever les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura-t-elle, la main frottant toujours lentement son sexe, le pouce essuyant soigneusement les gouttes de fluide clair qui apparaissaient à l'extrémité.

« Mmmm hmm » grogna-t-il, la voix semblant tendue. « Mais je crains de ne pas tenir longtemps si vous… » Sa voix se tut sous le choc alors qu'elle plaçait un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son sexe.

« Vous serez parfait » dit-elle, plaçant deux baisers humides à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ecartant un peu plus ses jambes, elle se pencha en avant et fit courir le plat de sa langue sous la longueur de son membre. Son corps tout entier se tendit quand elle enfourna le sexe, traçant des cercles sur la tête avec sa langue et léchant peu à peu toute la longueur pour la prendre de plus en plus. Avançant sa main pour saisir ses testicules, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pressées ensemble et ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne, ses narines s'agitant à chaque inspiration laborieuse. Son corps tout entier tremblait sous la tension.

« Vous savez, c'est bien si vous faites du bruit » murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant la peau sensible. « En fait, c'est encouragé. Personne ne pourra vous entendre ici.

-Uhhhhhhhnnnnnn. » Il laissa échapper un long souffle déchiqueté, lui confirmant à quel point il le maintenait en lui. Son corps se rejeta en arrière dans le fauteuil alors qu'elle le reprenait en bouche, suçant et léchant tout en bougeant la tête. Un flot de paroles inintelligibles se diffusaient par son profond baryton, allant du « Doux Merlin » à des insanités en passant par ce qui ressemblait bien à du latin. Le relâchant avec un pop humide, elle agrippa sa longueur humidifiée pour la caresser doucement.

« Voyons si nous pouvons faire durer le plaisir, ok ? » murmura-t-elle en réponse à son regard curieux et presque enragé par la perte de sa bouche humide et brûlante.

Sa tête retomba en arrière alors qu'elle s'occupait des testicules, les caressant tendrement l'un après l'autre. « Merde » haleta-t-il quand elle les suça, avant que sa bouche ne revienne à son membre, sa langue se frottant à nouveau sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Elle s'immobilisa un instant alors que sa main quittait le bras du fauteuil pour rejoindre le haut de sa tête, mais il l'y déposa juste, ses doigts jouant avec ses mèches.

« Vos cheveux sont si doux » marmonna-t-il, ses mots semblant étranges, comme empâtés. « Uhhhnnnnn » cria-t-il lorsqu'elle murmura « Merci », les lèvres toujours autour de son sexe, la vibration envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans tout son corps déjà sur-stimulé.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, Hermione sentit un frisson traverser son corps et s'attaquer à son bas-ventre à l'image étalée devant elle. Sa tête restait contre le dossier du fauteuil, de longues lignes de cheveux noirs retombant devant son visage. Sa bouche était ouverte et de doux grognements et grondements s'en échappaient avec force alors qu'elle faisait aller et venir sa bouche de haut en bas, suçant et léchant. Elle pouvait sentir la pression augmenter dans ses testicules. La main, sur ses cheveux se resserrant et l'attirant plus près alors qu'il criait.

« Oh merde. Oh, Merlin, je vais… »

Levant la main, elle attrapa la sienne, reliant ses doigts aux siens, les éloignant de sa tête. Donnant des petits coups de langue et suçant franchement, elle sentit les testicules se resserrer et se tendre dans sa main. « Uhhhhhhnnnnn » cria-t-il à nouveau, ses hanches se relevant du fauteuil alors qu'une vie de tension explosa dans sa bouche et au fond de sa gorge. Avalant sans hésitation, elle le but entièrement, appréciant l'air de pure extase et de soulagement qu'elle lisait sur ses traits.

« Viens ici » grogna-t-il, l'attrapant pour la ramener contre lui, son souffle ne s'émettant que par halètements.

« Voudriez-vous que je rince ma bouche d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle, quand elle réalisa qu'il allait l'embrasser. « Certains hommes n'aiment pas…

-Je m'en fiche » gronda-t-il, pressant ses lèvres contre les seines avant de l'embrasser profondément. L'attirant sur ses genoux, il installa sa tête sur son épaule. « Merci » soupira-t-il doucement.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas à partir dès maintenant. Harry et Ron pensent que je suis à la bibliothèque. Je pourrais y être toute la nuit. Je pourrais rester et nous pourrions faire d'autres trucs… Continuer le voyage… si vous voulez.

-Mmmmmmm marmonna-t-il, se penchant pour la fixer une fois encore, ses yeux cherchant son visage. « J'aimerais te toucher. Me laisserais-tu te toucher ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Avec mes lèvres et ma langue ? Partout?

-Bien sûr.

-Retire tes vêtements » murmura-t-il, la repoussant de ses genoux. « S'il te plait. »

Il fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, ses mains serrées devant elle, deux tâches roses s'élargissant surs ses joues.

« Tu es timide, maintenant ? Tu viens de prendre mon sexe en bouche. Pourquoi es-tu timide maintenant?

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste… Je ne suis pas… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas très…

-Miss Granger, Hermione » commença-t-il fermement, interrompant ses bégaiements. « Tu es très, très belle. » Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, un air timide mais heureux sur son visage. « Et si personne ne te l'a jamais dit auparavant, c'est une honte. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, je veux te voir. »

Toujours rougissante, elle attrapa l'ourlet de son pull-over et le passa par-dessus sa tête, révélant un simple soutien-gorge blanc. « J'aurais voulu avoir de plus jolis dessous pour toi » dit-elle alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures du bout des pieds et défaisait son jean.

« Crois-tu réellement que c'est une chose dont je me soucie ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux comme incendiés de désir alors qu'il la regardait repousser son jean au bas de ses hanches puis le long de ses jambes.

« Non. Probablement pas » rit-elle nerveusement, écartant son jean d'un coup de pied pour se tenir devant lui en ne portant plus que son soutien-gorge et son slip. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son regard alors qu'il passait sur son corps. Intimidée, elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« Arrête » haleta-t-il, d'une voix presque plaintive. Rougissant, il s'éclaircit la gorge et, quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix lui sembla sévère. « N'arrêtez pas. Continuez, s'il vous plaît, Miss Granger.

Souriant pour elle-même devant l'expression presque désespérée de son visage, elle ramena une main derrière son dos et défit son soutien-gorge. Cachant toujours ses seins, elle le laissa tomber à terre. Un autre frisson de désir la parcourut alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres, ses yeux parcourant avidement les courbes de son corps presque nu. « Merlin » gronda-t-il doucement, quand elle baissa son bras, lui révélant ses seins.

« Voudrais-tu retirer celui-là ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant courir son doigt le long de l'élastique de son slip de coton blanc.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant.

« Attends. »

Avançant sa main, il attrapa le coussin sur le sol. Il le jeta en l'air, y pointa sa baguette. Elle sourit lorsqu'un matelas le remplaça. D'un autre coup de baguette, il le déposa doucement à terre, complet avec de dodus coussins blancs et un duvet blanc.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de rester sans confort » murmura-t-il. « Après vous, Miss Granger.

-Joli coup de baguette » commenta-t-elle en s'y installant.

Ses lèvres affichèrent un léger sourire à son compliment. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, allongée sur le matelas, et il laissa retomber sa robe de chambre de ses épaules, laquelle chuta à terre.

Faisant un pas vers le matelas, il fronça les sourcils, l'air sérieux.

« McLaggen. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Mwahahahahaha un second cliffhanger XD

.

Socks :

_Oui ben c'est très méchant de nous infliger un second cliffhanger… _

_J'avoue que je suis très curieuse de ce « McLaggen » prononcé en dernier … Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il vient d'arriver ? Que Hermione s'est fait tatoué son nom (oui je vais chercher loin j'avoue, mais je suis en suspense alors ne m'en veuillez pas !)_

_Je veux la suiiiiiiiiteuh ! Ce suspense est insoutenable ^^_

_._

**Note (ou plutôt coup de gueule) de Sevy4eveR : NOOON ! j'peux pas croire que t'aies fait ça! Sans cœur, va! Le cliffhanger devrait être puni par la loi!**

_._

Note d'Aë : (bis) : Je tiens à préciser que Socks n'est pas suffisamment perverse pour savoir que « testicule » est masculin ^^ Et Sevy4eveR… Mais euh C'est pas moi qui écrit, là ^^ Je ne vais pas faire des cliffies aussi agressifs sur Naissances ^^ (quoique… XD)

.

Notes de _Sockcranberries _et de **Sevy4Ever** :

.

« Non. Monsieur » haleta-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher ses yeux d'aller et venir sur son corps pâle et longiligne. **(comme je la comprend...mais moi, je ne resterais pas immobile, ça non!)**

.

faisant courir ses longs doigts sur la longueur de son érection. **(Oh non ! je viens de baver sur mon clavier...)** Courage ! Tu n'as pas vu le mien XD

.

Je n'en suis pas encore au point où je n'aurais pas au moins un frisson de regret à l'idée de vous voler votre vertu. _(Il a dit « un frisson de regret » ? Quel gentleman ce Severus :p )_

.

Et les règles ? » soupira-t-elle. **(Pff, elle ne changera jamais)**

.

« Maintenant, on y vient, ou avez-vous changé d'avis _? __(Impatient Sev' ? )_

-Non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Monsieur » _(Quelle fille sensée changerait d'avis d'ailleurs ?)_

« Vous êtes devenue assez efficace avec les sorts informulés. _(Magnifique phrase à placer dans ce contexte je trouve…)_

« Ca ne demande qu'un peu de pratique. _(Comme tout d'ailleurs ^^ Non je ne fais aucune allusion sexuelle, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas mon genre !)_

.

Vous allez être la première, Miss Granger. _(Hein ?) _**.****(QUOI?) **Vous avez raté votre unisson les filles -_- Tsss XD

-Kwa ? » **(Je viens juste de le dire!)**

.

-Vous vous demandez comment avec ma belle allure et ma charmante personnalité je peux ne pas être un « aimant à filles » ? » renifla-t-il sarcastiquement.** (On se le demande toutes...)**

.

« Eh bien non… Mais vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Et vous êtes brillant, et sombre, et mystérieux. Vous êtes aussi vraiment sexy. Il y a forcément du y avoir quelqu'un ? **(Je ne l'aurais pas mieux décrit)**

_(Description on ne peut plus vraie ! Je ne peux m'empêche de faire un parallèle avec « Snape la perd » là ^^ Deux fics que tu traduis où Snape est vierge… Moi je me dévoue aussi, au cas où ^^)_ C'est fait exprès ! J'avais dit que je traduirais deux ficJe sur le même thème en parallèle ^^ Et y en a une approchante pour bientôt ^^

.

« Mmmm hmm » grogna-t-il, la voix semblant tendue. « Mais je crains de ne pas tenir longtemps si vous… » Sa voix se tut sous le choc alors qu'elle plaçait un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son sexe. _(Par contre un Snape éjaculateur précoce, ça casserait le mythe…) _Je te promets que non ^^ Tu verras ^^

.

« Voyons si nous pouvons faire durer le plaisir, ok ? » murmura-t-elle en réponse à son regard curieux et presque enragé par la perte de sa bouche humide et brûlante. _(C'est qu'il y prend goût, dis donc.)_

.

« Uhhhnnnnn » cria-t-il lorsqu'elle murmura « Merci », les lèvres toujours autour de son sexe, la vibration envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans tout son corps déjà sur-stimulé**.****(C'est pas très poli de parler la bouche pleine XD Je sais, elle est lourde, mais fallait que je la place...) **Je ne t'en veux pas ^^

.

(une vie de tension explosa dans sa bouche et au fond de sa gorge. **Je ne connais pas cette expression avec vie de tension... C'est correct ? ou bien c'est une faute de frappe ?)****. **Je laisse cette note pour tout le monde car ptet que d'autres auront été gênées ou perplexes. Ici, c'est juste une image pour dire que Sev s'est retenu toute sa vie (a intériorisé, etc) etqu'il se relâche réellement avec quelqu'un pour la première fois. Quelque chose dans ce goût là ^^ Et non, c'est pas une « vraie » expression ^^

.

« Merci » soupira-t-il doucement. _(Oh mais de rien ^^)_

.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas à partir dès maintenant. Harry et Ron pensent que je suis à la bibliothèque. Je pourrais y être toute la nuit._ (Que les Gryffondor sont naïfs… Surtout eux ^^ Mais comme c'est pratique aussi :p )_Je pourrais rester et nous pourrions faire d'autres trucs… Continuer le voyage… si vous voulez. _(Tiens, elle aussi elle y a pris gout ^^)_

(**Comme elle y va ! En même temps, là où y a de la gène...)**

.

« J'aimerais te toucher. Me laisserais-tu te toucher ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Avec mes lèvres et ma langue ? Partout? **(M*, j'ai encore baver sur mon clavier!) **Courage, courage, c'est la fin du chapitre XD

-Bien sûr. **(Tu m'étonnes!)**

-Retire tes vêtements » murmura-t-il, la repoussant de ses genoux. « S'il te plait. »**(Et en plus il est poli... Il est trop parfait, je l'adoooore) **Tu vas voir, le Sev de cette fic est de plus en plus adorable, on a envie de le consoler tout en lui faisant faire des folies de son corps jusqu'à la fin ^^

..

-Joli coup de baguette » commenta-t-elle en s'y installant. _(De quelle baguette parle-t-elle exactement ? :p) _la plus dure des deux. Enfin, celle en bois. Bref tu m'as comprise XD

**.****(J'ai hâte de voir tout ce qu'il sait faire avec 'sa baguette' ^^) **Là vous vous êtes donné le mot, les filles ? Nope. Ok. XD

.

« McLaggen. » _( ? 0.o )_

.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: J'ai du mal à croire en toutes les alertes et favoris que j'ai eu sur cette petite histoire. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle ait attisé votre attention. Si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi (note d'Aë : pour moi aussi. Et je réponds à tout le monde ^^). On dirait bien que le « one, peut-être two shot » a grandi pour devenir un four shot. C'est tout le temps comme ça.

Continuez à lire et reviewer ! Je vous adore !

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle releva les yeux vers lui, rendue confuse par ce qui semblait être un hasard non sequitur.

« Vous étiez avec lui à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn. A-t-il été un de vos amants ?

-Cormac ? Merlin non » rit-elle. « C'était juste une très grosse erreur. De celles que je ne répèterais pas.

-Bien. » Il se pencha vers le matelas, déposant sa tête sur sa main alors qu'il la fixait. Vous êtes bien trop adorable pour quelqu'un comme lui.

-Je ne suis pas… » refusa-t-elle de la tête en rougissant furieusement.

« Chut. J'y étais, vous vous souvenez ? Je vous ai vue. Vous étiez éblouissante.

-Cela fait trois… Non, quatre compliments que vous m'offrez, professeur. Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Je pense qu'étant donné les circonstances présentes, quelques compliments ne sont pas hors-sujet. Je n'admettrais pas les avoir émis, bien sûr.

-A qui pourrais-je le dire ? » rit-elle. « Personne ne me croirait, de toute façon.

-Je suppose que c'est vrai » soupira-t-il, son visage devenant de plus en plus sérieux à mesure que ses yeux glissaient sur ses formes nues.

Sentant son hésitation, elle leva le bras pour déposer sa main sur sa joue. « Embrassez-moi ?

Se penchant, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main libre remontant pour prendre son visage en coupe. S'échauffant, il approfondit le baiser, sa langue s'avançant pour jouer avec la sienne. Se reculant, il laissa le bout de ses doigts glisser sur son visage et sa gorge, allant saisir sa nuque. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il les laissa courir contre sa clavicule, entre ses seins, puis ils s'immobilisèrent, sa main restant figée en place.

« C'est bon » soupira-t-elle, le pressant. Fermant les yeux, il déplaça sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse son sein gauche, de manière presque révérente.

« Si doux » expira-t-il, le serrant doucement, son pouce frottant la peau autour du téton. Il ouvrit les yeux, observant le petit bourgeon durcir sous ses doigts.

« Avez-vous froid, Miss Granger ?

-Non » émit-elle entre le rire et le halètement, le corps arqué vers lui alors qu'il taquinait toujours sa peau sensible.

« Alors vous êtes… Excitée ? Par mon toucher?

-Oui, espèce de crétin gémit-elle. « Je vous ai dit que vous êtes sexy, non ? Vous ne m'avez pas crue ?

-Visiblement non. C'est extraordinaire » marmonna-t-il, faisant courir l'extrémité de ses doigts sur l'aréole. Léchant ses lèvres, il se pencha sur elle et sa bouche parcourut le même chemin que se doigts, pour lentement laver le bourgeon de sa langue. Il releva les yeux sur elle quand elle émit un bruit de gorge. Se déplaçant, il embrassa toute sa gorge pour rejoindre l'autre sein du bout des lèvres, le léchant soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi dur que l'autre. Ouvrant les yeux, il examina son visage lorsqu'il leva la main pour attraper puis pincer l'autre sein entre son pouce et son index.

« Je vous ai fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet de l'entendre crier.

« Non. Oui, un peu. Mais c'est tellement bon » gémit-elle, sa main plongeant pour laisser ses doigts glisser entre ses mèches noires. « N'arrêtez pas.

-Mmmmm gronda-t-il, ramenant sa bouche pour recommencer à sucer ardemment son sein. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main droite glisser lentement au bas de son corps, explorant et caressant son ventre. Quand il atteignit la limite de sa culotte, il laissa sa main la longer pour aller caresser sa hanche, puis sa cuisse, avant de revenir couvrir le mont recouvert de coton.

« Votre main tremble » soupira-t-elle.

« Oui. Je suppose que c'est le cas » marmonna-t-il, plongeant son front entre ses seins pour déposer un petit baiser sur son ventre.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être nerveux.

-Croyez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à elle. S'asseyant, il attrapa les côtés de sa culotte et la tira lentement le long de ses jambes. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant les poils bruns nettement taillés entre ses jambes.

« Il y en a si peu. Ne devrait-il pas y en avoir plus ? » Il fit courir ses doigts sur les doux poils.

« Eh bien, c'est un sort, vous voyez. Pour les retirer » expliqua-t-elle, baissant la tête pour voir ses doigts se glisser lentement sur la petite zone velue.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est net et coquet. C'est la mode.

-Il y a une mode pour les poils pubiens ? » Il secoua la tête. « Quelle absurdité.

-Je suppose que c'est le cas, au moins un peu » rit-elle. « Certaines filles les retirent tous, mais ça me semble trop prépubère. Vous ne regardez jamais de porno ? »

Elle sourit alors qu'une rougeur colorait ses joues pâles.

« Ca m'est arrivé. Mais ça fait longtemps. Et c'était moldu. Ceux de mon père, dans les années 70 » expliqua-t-il devant son air interrogatif. « Les choses étaient plus… naturelles alors.

-Je ne savais pas que votre père était moldu.

-Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le savoir, Miss Granger.

-Et vous n'avez jamais acheté de porno sorcier ? Ils en vendent à Barjow et Burke. »

Se redressant il garda les yeux baissés sur elle, un air incrédule vissé au visage.

« Et comment exactement aurais-je été supposé faire ça ? Entrer sur un pas de valse et dire « Chalut, ancien élève qui était assis dans ma salle de classe. Je suis le bâtard graisseux des cachots. J'étais ton professeur. Je suis ici pour acheter de la pornographie. Avez-vous quelque chose avec des levrettes ? »

-Hmmm. Je présume que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je suppose que vous devez passer votre temps à croiser d'anciens élèves partout où vous allez.

-Vous n'avez pas idée » soupira-t-il tristement. Son expression devint plus pensive alors que ses doigts continuaient à aller et venir sur son ventre, sur sa hanche et sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Se perdant sous ses caresses, Hermione se laissa retomber contre les oreillers, son souffle devenant plus laborieux alors que la main parcourait son corps, échauffant et enflammant sa peau. Elle vit son visage prendre un air sérieux et concentré alors qu'il amenait ses doigts entre ses cuisses.

« Uhh » haleta-t-elle doucement quand il les fit courir sur le pli, effleurant à peine son clitoris gonflé et à présent douloureux de désir.

« Vous avez haleté. Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il en la fixant avec attention.

« C'est agréable » gémit-elle. « Et juste là, vous avez frotté contre… Vous avez légèrement touché… Vous avez failli toucher mon clito » bégaya-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

« Vous aimez que je vous touche ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Cela vous excite ?

-Oui. Beaucoup » acquiesça-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

« Clito. Clitoris. » Il releva les yeux sur les siens. « C'est la part de votre corps qui vous fera venir. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, mais elle acquiesce à nouveau d'un signe de tête. Il se renfrogna à nouveau, le front plissé comme s'il tentait de résoudre une équation de concoction particulièrement ardue.

« Allez-vous me montrer ? Me montrer comment vous faire jouir ? »

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de rester silencieuse alors qu'elle considérait les ramifications de sa demande. Elle n'avait jamais été en situation de montrer à un homme comment la toucher. Elle avait eu des amants, mais ils n'avaient jamais semblés très intéressés par sa satisfaction ou par la direction de ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle s'était déjà masturbée, bien sûr, et savait comment elle préférait l'être plutôt que les manipulations souvent frustrantes et maladroites des mains de son amant. Voulait-il qu'elle se masturbe pour lui, qu'elle le guide ? Son sexe fut parcourut d'un frisson et s'enflamma à la pensée d'un orgasme de la main du Professeur Snape.

« Okay » expira-t-elle, la voix quasi-inaudible. Ecartant plus largement les jambes, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Donnez-moi votre main, juste votre index. » Plaçant sa main sur la sienne, elle le guida très exactement, glissant son doigt entre les lèvres humides.

« Si trempé » souffla-t-il. « Parce que vous êtes excitée. »

Acquiesçant de la tête, elle guida son doigt vers le haut et au travers de son clitoris engorgé.

« Vous sentez ça ? » haleta-t-elle. Ce fut son tour d'acquiescer. « Frottez-le, tracez des cercles, faites aller et venir votre doigt dessus. Uhnnnn » gémit-elle alors qu'il suivait ses instructions. « C'est tellement bon. »

Décalant sa main pour s'appuyer sur son avant-bras, elle l'observa explorer soigneusement sa zone la plus intime.

« Ahhh » cria-t-elle en pinçant son bras quand il appuya trop fort. Il releva les yeux sur elle, les sourcils arqués en une question silencieuse.

« C'est un peu douloureux si vous appuyez trop fort.

-Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme. « Je sais juste que pour moi, un toucher plus doux est meilleur. C'est une boule de nerfs très sensible.

-Hmmm » grogna-t-il, continuant à explorer l'intérieur et l'extérieur du pli. « Et ici ? »

Il traça un cercle autour de son entrée humide.

« C'est un peu différent » gémit-elle alors qu'il insérait lentement le bout de son doigt. « Vous n'avez pas à être si doux. Lancez-vous si vous le souhaitez. »

Elle observa l'expression de son visage alors qu'il l'insérait en elle, et sa contenance habituellement indéchiffrable était partie, son visage affichant un émerveillement et un désir puissants alors que ses muscles serrés se refermaient sur lui.

« C'est tellement serré » haleta-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à son érection épaisse. « Et brûlant, et humide…Oh, Merlin » gronda-t-il alors qu'il bougeait son doigt en et hors d'elle. « Est-ce que c'est bon ? » souffla-t-il, ramenant son pouce sur la boule de nerfs tout en continuant le va et vient.

« Ouiiiiii » gémit-elle, ses mains allant se refermer sur les draps alors que la tension en elle commençait à s'élever de plus en plus.

« Hey, Pourquoi arrêtez-vous… ? Oh » gémit-elle, le regardant amener son index dans sa bouche, une expression absorbée sur le visage.

« Puis-je vous goûter ? Puis-je utiliser ma langue ? Aimez-vous ça?

-Je ne sais pas » rougit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais… Ce que je veux dire c'est que personne n'a jamais… Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-Alors nous l'explorerons ensemble » gronda-t-il, se déplaçant pour aller s'installer entre ses cuisses. Utilisant ses pouces, il écarta les grandes lèvres, ses yeux absorbant l'éclat de la chair rose qu'il venait de toucher. Se penchant, il la lécha doucement, faisant courir sa langue sur le nœud serré qu'était devenu son clitoris.

« Oh merde » haleta-t-elle, s'arquant sous la douce et cuisante sensation de sa langue.

« Oh merlin, c'est tellement bon » gémit-elle alors qu'il continuait à explorer et caresser. Ouvrant les yeux, elle ramena son regard sur son propre corps, ses ambres claires rencontrant les onyx ténébreux qui la fixaient, juste au-dessus de la ligne de ses hanches. L'irréalité de la situation commença à la submerger alors que les longs cheveux noirs du Professeur Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, caressaient ses cuisses, son incroyable langue l'amenant de plus en plus près de l'orgasme. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était concentré que sur elle, changeant et ajustant chaque action à l'intensité de sa réaction.

« Oh, juste là » gémit-elle, ramenant sa main pour replonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue passait sans fin sur son clitoris.

« Juste… comme… ça… Ahhhhhhhhh cria-t-elle alors que la tension en elle explosait, envoyant des vagues de plaisir éclater dans tout son corps. Ses mains puissantes s'agrippèrent à ses hanches alors qu'il continuait à lécher et laper son sexe.

« Oh, stop, stop, stop » gémit-elle en repoussant ses épaules alors qu'un éclair de douleur frappait son clitoris sur-stimulé. Se laissant retomber sur les oreillers, elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand il reprit sa place sur le lit, sa tête rejoignant la sienne sur le coussin voisin. Roulant sur lui, elle enroula son bras sur sa gorge et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, se goûtant sur sa langue. Il approfondit le baiser, la rapprochant de lui, et ils furent totalement pressés l'un contre l'autre, ses seins nus pressés contre son torse, son érection affamée se frottant contre ses cuisses.

« Hermione » haleta-t-il en agrippant sa hanche. « Je veux… Je voudrais… J'ai besoin de vous prendre. Je veux sentir ce que ça fait d'être en vous. Mais… Je… » Il fronça les sourcils, et son visage se figea dans une expression d'insécurité. « Je n'ai jamais… Je ne…

-Chuuut » expira-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Allongez-vous juste sur le dos. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë: Ok ^^ Vous étiez impatientes de savoir ce qu'il en était. L'idée du tatouage McLaggen est revenue plusieurs fois ^^ Eh ben noooon XD

Bon, je m'attaque au quatre maintenant comme ça j'aurais le chapitre d'avance et ensuite la suite de Naissances Vierges…

Je n'avais plus aucun chapitre d'avance pour cette semaine donc j'espère bien ne pas avoir à refaire la même les prochaines fois ^^

.

Note de** Sevy4eveR :** Wow, quel chapitre ! Ça valait la peine d'attendre. (J'ai pas droit à un petit quelque chose pour avoir trouvé pour McLaggen ? ^^) Trop mignon et maladroit ce Severus. Ça change vraiment du Professeur sûr de lui et sarcastique qu'on a l'habitude de voir. J'adore.

.

Réponse d'Aë : Et en même temps il est pas OOC avec son « j'avouerais jamais que j'ai vraiment fait ces compliments » ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries _: Ouais bon j'avoue que l'idée du tatouage était assez saugrenue, mais vu les circonstances, on me pardonnera hein :D (Aë : Oui, bien sûr mais tu n'as pas été la seule ^^)

Bon les choses sérieuses ont commencé, on a pu voir ce cher Snape en action (et pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas réellement ? Pourquoi ? Non je ne suis pas désespérée, pas du tout… Hum/ Aë : Je ne te trouve pas crédible sur ce coup…), et on espère en voir encore plus dans le prochain (héhé)

Aë : T'inquiète pas pour ça ^^.

.

Notes des demoiselles :

.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle releva les yeux vers lui, rendue confuse par ce qui semblait être un hasard non sequitur. _(Y'a pas qu'elle qui est confuse !)_

« Vous étiez avec lui à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn. A-t-il été un de vos amants ? _(Haaa c'était juste ça ! The question de l'amant) _**(Jaloux mon petit Sevy ?)**

-Cormac ? Merlin non » rit-elle. « C'était juste une très grosse erreur. De celles que je ne répèterais pas. **(Sympa pour lui ^^)**

-Bien. » Il se pencha vers le matelas, déposant sa tête sur sa main alors qu'il la fixait. Vous êtes bien trop adorable pour quelqu'un comme lui. **(Mais, qu'il est mimi...)**

.

-Je pense qu'étant donné les circonstances présentes, quelques compliments ne sont pas hors-sujet. Je n'admettrais pas les avoir émis, bien sûr. **(Ben tiens, tu m'étonnes ^^)**

-A qui pourrais-je le dire ? » rit-elle. « Personne ne me croirait, de toute façon. _(Salut ça va ? Oui j'ai couché avec Snape. Non vraiment, ça le fait pas ^^)_

.

« Si doux » (**si neuf.. lavé avec … C'est bon, j'arrête-là la référence à la lessive, c'est nul ^^)**

.

« Avez-vous froid, Miss Granger ? _(Oh c'est mignon tant de naïveté ^^)_ **(O_o)**

.

« Alors vous êtes… Excitée ? Par mon toucher? _(Bingo le gallion est tombé !)_ **(Ben oui, gros malin. Qui ne le serait pas?)**

**.**

-Oui, espèce de crétin _(l'intimité : seul moment où on peut insulter Snape en toute impunité… Intéressant)_gémit-elle. « Je vous ai dit que vous êtes sexy, non ? Vous ne m'avez pas crue ?

.

il embrassa toute sa gorge pour rejoindre l'autre sein du bout des lèvres, le léchant soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi dur **(et propre XD)**

.

« Je vous ai fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet de l'entendre crier. **Oh bon sang, je suis écroulée là... Il est trop mignon et un peu bêta. quand même..)**

.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être nerveux. _(Ben oui, elle va pas te manger ^^ Enfin quoi que ^^)_

_._

-Il y a une mode pour les poils pubiens ? » _(Héééé oui ! On voit bien qu'il débarque lui ^^)_ Il secoua la tête. « Quelle absurdité. **(ah bon ? J'apprécie pas trop la coupe affro là en bas. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts...)**

-Je suppose que c'est le cas, au moins un peu » rit-elle. « Certaines filles les retirent tous, mais ça me semble trop prépubère. _(D'accord avec elle. Bon assez de remarques perso pour aujourd'hui… ^^ On va finir par connaitre toute ma vie dans cette fic) _Réponse d'Aë : on connaît déjà ta position préférée on n'est plus à ça près XD Vous ne regardez jamais de porno ? » **( Je suppose qu'elle fait référence à ' Fais-moi voir ta grosse baguette' et ' Viens-là que je te Récurvite' deux films avec Tony Grosengin très connus dans le monde sorcier ^^) **Aë :Je l'imagine tout à fait ^^

Ils en vendent à à **(c'est pas plus joli 'chez'?)**Réponse d'Aë** : **Si mais Hermione parle souvent avec des « yeah » et contractions que je n'ai pas gardé en vf donc j'ai choisi d'oraliser un peu ici ^^ Barjow et Burke. » _(Mais comment elle sait ça elle ?) _Aë :Hum. N'allons pas explorer plus avant. Un ex-amant ? les deux idiots ?

Se redressant il garda les yeux baissés sur elle, un air incrédule vissé au visage.

« Et comment exactement aurais-je été supposé faire ça ? Entrer sur un pas de valse et dire « Chalut, ancien élève qui était assis dans ma salle de classe. Je suis le bâtard graisseux des cachots. J'étais ton professeur. Je suis ici pour acheter de la pornographie. Avez-vous quelque chose avec des levrettes ? » _(Bizarrement j'imagine très bien la scène moi_ ^^)**(Évidemment, dit comme ça...) **Note d'Aë : Retenez la dernière phrase de Sev. Si si ^^

.

Son expression devint plus pensive alors que ses doigts continuaient à aller et venir sur son ventre, sur sa hanche et sur le haut de ses cuisses. _(Bon fini les rêveries et les conversations, place à l'action !) _Aë :Quelle impatience…

.

« Vous avez haleté. Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il en la fixant avec attention. . **(Faut vraiment lui faire un dessin?)**

.

« Vous aimez que je vous touche ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Cela vous excite ? _(Faut vraiment tout lui expliquer à lui ^^)_

.

« Allez-vous me montrer ? Me montrer comment vous faire jouir ? » _(Oh mon Dieu si tous les hommes étaient comme lui ce serait le paradis !) _**(Là, pour une fois, j'ai rien à dire. Il vient de ma la couper!) **Aë : Ouais. Les mecs ! (Y en a un qui a reviexé Saving donc bon, on va se dire qu'il y en a d'autres… Même un peu… Mais deux mecs, ça fera quelques filles satisfaites ! NE PARTEZ PAS DU PRINCIPE QUE CE QUE VOUS FAITES EST/VA ETRE APPRECIE ! Mieux vaut demander et être récompensé par tout un tas de cris délicieux, non ?

.

Elle avait eu des amants, mais ils n'avaient jamais semblés très intéressés par sa satisfaction ou par la direction de ce qu'ils faisaient. _(Etonnant tiens !)_

Son sexe fut parcourut d'un frisson et s'enflamma à la pensée d'un orgasme de la main du Professeur Snape. (Il fait cet effet là à tout le monde)

« Donnez-moi votre main, juste votre index. » (Grrr)

.

-Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont comme ça ? (Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour une question pareille ? Non mais vraiment ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur: Dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, reviewé et ajouté cette histoire à vos favoris. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que votre soutien signifie pour moi !

.

Note d'Aësälys : Et pour moi. Honnêtement, je savais que cette fic allait plaire, mais tant de nouvelles lectrices en une fois ! Merciiii ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Se redressant à ses côtés alors qu'il s'installait sur le dos, Hermione prit un instant pour réellement regarder son corps. Il était mince, presque trop mince, mais ses muscles secs prouvaient sa force. Sa peau était pâle, ne faisant que montrer d'autant plus les poils de ses bras et de ses jambes. Son torse était presque imberbe en dehors d'un fin duvet sur ses pectoraux, et une ligne de poils commençant juste sous son nombril pour rejoindre le nid de poils pubiens. Son membre en jaillissait, dur et affamé. Il était long et épais, semblant presque trop imposant pour sa silhouette fine.

« Hermione ? » prononça une voix amusée à son attention et elle rosit adorablement : elle avait été prise la main dans le sac à le détailler.

« C'est exactement ce que je disais » marmonna-t-elle, plaçant ses mains sur son torse pour aller enfourcher son corps.

« Vous êtes très sexy.

-Et vous êtes une sorcière idiote » grommela-t-il, un sourire embarrassé s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. La suivant du regard, son expression de plus en plus sérieuse et prudente. « Donc… Vous voulez réellement cela ? Nous allons réellement faire cela ?

-Eh bien, oui, à moins que vous, vous ne le souhaitiez pas ?

-Oh » expira-t-il, les yeux emplis de désir. « Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je veux faire cela. C'est juste que je…

-Alors chuuut » dit-elle, se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser. « Prêt ? »

Elle se redressa et attrapa son membre, le plaçant à son entrée. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les yeux clos et les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup lorsqu'elle commença doucement à s'abaisser.

« Attendez !

-Quoi? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand elle s'immobilisa.

-J'ai failli oublier » dit-elle, se penchant de côté et tendant le bras pour atteindre ses vêtements en tas. « Oh, la vache, je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Pouvez attraper votre baguette ? » demanda-t-elle, se réinstallant sur lui, les yeux rivés sur son visage.

« Ma baguette? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux se réduisaient suspicieusement.

« Parce que j'en ai besoin. »

Elle le regarda tendre le bras vers les couvertures pour en tirer sa baguette d'ébène.

« Bien, laissez-moi une seconde, que je me charge de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ecoutez. Si vous voulez qu'on couche ensemble, il va falloir me prêter votre baguette » ronchonna-t-elle en tendant la main. « Merci » conclut-elle quand il se renfrogna avant de la lui tendre. La pointant sur son ventre, elle murmura une incantation, observant la lumière rouge briller.

« Voilà » annonça-t-elle en tendant la baguette dans sa direction. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai failli oublier ça.

-Un sort de contraception?

-Oui. Aussi adorable que je puisse trouver l'idée d'un petit bébé aux yeux et cheveux noirs, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne soit prêt pour ça, à ce point de nos vies. Maintenant, où en étions nous ? »

Se repositionnant sur lui, elle ramena sa main entre ses cuisses pour le replacer à son entrée. Gardant les yeux rivés sur les siens, elle commença à se baisser lentement sur sa longueur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se fermèrent lentement alors qu'elle l'enserrait, l'enveloppait dans son fourreau humide et brûlant. Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement pour lâcher un long grognement de basse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura-t-elle quand il fut totalement enfouit en elle, et qu'elle fut parfaitement assise sur lui.

« Mmmm hmmmm » tenta-t-il, sa voix semblant presque prise de frénésie. « C'est juste… Ne… bougez… pas…

Sa tête se rejeta en arrière et il laissa échapper un autre grondement puissant.

« C'est tellement brûlant… Serré… C'est tellement…

-Prenez votre temps. J'ai besoin d'une minute pour m'ajuster, vous êtes trop grand.

-Vraiment ? »

Ses yeux étaient à présent ouverts et il l'examinait.

« Oui » rougit-elle. « Plus grand que qui que ce soit avec qui j'ai été. Oh, regardez-vous » rit-elle en voyant un sourire heureux apparaître sur son visage. « Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous les même. Toujours préoccupés par la taille de votre baguette. Êtes-vous prêt ?

-Je crois bien » soupira-t-il. « Ahhhhhhhh. » haleta-t-il en un long souffle qui s'extirpa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se relevait puis se rabaissait sur son membre extrêmement tendu. Alors qu'elle se faisait aller et venir, elle le regarda changer d'expression faciale et lutter pour maintenir son contrôle.

« Vous n'avez pas toujours besoin de tout contrôler, Severus » siffla-t-elle, pressant ses paumes sur son torse alors qu'elle bougeait. « Laissez-vous juste allez, laissez-vous totalement aller.

« Ohhhhhh merde » cria-t-il, d'une voix haute et désespérée, ses doigts se serrant sur elle alors que son dos s'arquait, les relevant tous deux du matelas. Elle lutta pour maintenir son rythme alors qu'il se tendait sous elle, tentant de s'enfoncer lui-même plus vite en elle.

« Essayez de plier vos genoux pour mettre vos pieds sur le matelas » gémit-elle, ramenant ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il bougeait ses jambes et glissait ses mains au bas de son dos pour saisir ses fesses.

« Voilà » grogna-t-elle alors qu'il poussait vers le haut avec ses jambes, son sexe pulsant en elle.

« Oh merde… C'est… Tellement… Bon… » haleta-t-il tout en bougeant ses hanches, le visage contracté en un masque de plaisir violent. « Je ne vais pas tenir… Je vais… »

Il cria à voix haute, émettant un son guttural alors qu'il jouissait, son corps violemment secoué de spasmes alors qu'il se vidait en elle. Respirant difficilement, Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, son souffle se transformant en sons.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu vous faire jouir. C'était tellement bon, je n'ai pas pu…

-Chuuut. C'est ok. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit le cas. J'imagine que c'est une sensation assez intense la première fois.

Elle se sentit parfaitement horrifiée lorsqu'une larme coula du coin de son œil clos pour glisser au bas de sa joue.

« Severus. C'est bon. Je m'en fiche. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, le regard perdu et hanté.

« Ma vie n'est qu'un gigantesque gâchis. J'ai foutu en l'air tout ce que j'ai approché.

-Oh Prof- Severus… »

Se penchant sur lui, elle le laissa l'enlacer et se cala plus près.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas » murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. « Tout va bien se passer.

-Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Rien ne va bien aller. Bientôt, je devrais faire quelque chose qui damnera mon âme pour l'éternité. »

Se redressant, elle l'examina.

« Alors ne le fais pas. Ne le fais pas.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Pars. Enfuis-toi. Va en Amérique, au Canada, en Nouvelle Zélande.

-Je ne peux aller nulle part » soupira-t-il, levant son bras gauche pour faire courir ses doigts sur le tatouage de serpent et tête de mort, affichant une expression parfaitement sérieuse. « Et je ne suis pas un couard. Je ne vais pas fuir mes responsabilités. J'en ai trop dit » claqua sa voix alors qu'il laissait retomber son bras. « Tu veux probablement retourner dans ta salle commune.

-Non. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je peux rester. Nous pouvons le refaire… Si tu veux.

-Toi, le voudrais-tu ? »

Elle opina.

« Mmmmm. Je pense que je pourrais aimer ça. Mais assez de blablas. »

L'attrapant par la taille, il se tourna, la coinça sur le matelas et la couvrit de son corps.

« Donne-moi juste le temps de me remettre.

-Et que ferons-nous pendant ce temps-là ? Puisque nous ne parlons plus.

-Oh, j'ai bien une idée ou deux » murmura-t-il, baissant la tête pour capturer un téton entre ses lèvres. Utilisant sa langue, il suça et taquina, le faisant durcir rapidement. Relevant la tête, il laissa ses yeux parcourir sa silhouette nue.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici avec toi, comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Nus. A se toucher. A coucher ensemble. Avec toi. Même toi tu ne peux pas dénier que c'est étrange.

-Oui, c'est étrange. Mais c'est bien. Tu ne penses pas que c'est bien ? »

Remontant contre son corps, il alla fixer son visage.

« C'est très bien Miss Granger » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Bien » gémit-elle, lui rendant son baiser et l'approfondissant, sa langue pénétrant sa bouche pour danser intimement avec la sienne. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ses mains le parcouraient, explorant sa longue silhouette élancée.

« Mmmm » gémit-il doucement quand elle fit courir ses doigts sur un téton plat, le pinçant et le taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur. Ses mains à lui n'étaient pas en reste et caressaient son dos, saisissaient ses fesses rondes et se glissant entre ses jambes. Ramenant sa main entre eux, elle caressa son ventre plat, retraçant la ligne de poils noirs sous son nombril avant d'aller plus bas pour saisir son sexe en semi-érection.

« On dirait que vous vous en approchez, Professeur » gémit-elle contre sa bouche, le serrant et le massant alors qu'il s'épaississait et s'allongeait dans sa main.

« Mmmm. Oui » gronda-t-il en insérant son index dans son intimité serrée et humide. « Je veux être à nouveau en toi. Je veux te faire jouir, cette fois. Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

Elle acquiesça, agrippa sa taille alors qu'il venait se positionner sur elle. Ecartant ses jambes, elle alla rattraper son sexe pour le guider en elle.

« Okay » expira-t-elle, ramenant sa main vers sa taille. Elle le regarda redevenir parfaitement sérieux alors qu'il se pressait lentement en elle.

« Si serrée, si brûlante » haleta-t-il, posant son front contre sa gorge pour prendre quelques inspirations afin de se préparer. Elle resta immobile alors qu'il expérimentait des mouvements de hanches, ressortant avant de se réenfoncer en elle. S'élevant sur ses bras, il refit des va-et-vient, essayant plusieurs angles et vitesses. L'expression de son visage était celle qu'elle avait vu tant de fois alors qu'il était penché sur un chaudron à ajouter des ingrédients avec une précision parfaite, elle pouvait presque entendre travailler son cerveau alors qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de la prendre. Son profond baryton se fit alors entendre.

« Comment est-ce pour toi ? Pourras-tu jouir ?

-Je… Je… Je… ne sais » bégaya-t-elle, fixant son visage sérieux. « Je n'ai encore jamais… Fait ça comme ça… »

Il cessa tout mouvement et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes.

« Que puis-je faire différemment ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse changer qui t'aiderais à atteindre l'orgasme ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Une fois encore, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui serait le meilleur pour elle. Concentrant son attention sur la sensation qui l'emplissait, elle remua ses muscles pour tester.

« Hermione… ?

-Tiens bon. Je réfléchis. Peux-tu venir plus près? »

Elle enroula ses bras au tour de sa taille et le rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit pressé contre le sien. Se recevant sur ses avant-bras, il avança et recula ses hanches.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

-Non » gémit-elle, émerveillée par le changement de sensation provoqué par le simple petit mouvement qu'il venait de faire. « Peux-tu te remonter juste un peu ?

-Comme ça ? demanda-t-il, s'avançant un peu, le visage de la jeune femme à présent face à son torse. « C'est mieux.

-Oh meeeeeerrrrrdeeee » cria-t-elle alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches, toute la longueur de son sexe frottant à présent directement son clitoris.

« Je pense que c'est ça » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Accélérant ses mouvements de hanches, il sentit un éclat de pur orgueil tout masculin à l'entendre gémir et haleter, crier à chacune des actions de son propre corps. Avoir déjà joui deux fois en peu de temps lui permettait de se concentrer sur l'avidité de ce sexe de femme se refermant sur son membre, et à la façon dont ses petits doigts s'enfonçaient franchement dans ses hanches, plutôt qu'à son propre orgasme ralenti. Déterminé à la faire jouir, il écouta et ressenti chaque réaction à chaque mouvement de ses hanches. De son côté, Hermione était étouffée de plaisir par les sensations parcourant son corps, ne l'ayant jamais ainsi ressenti, n'ayant jamais autant apprécié l'acte. Elle pouvait sentir cette sphère de tension se former dans son ventre et grandir encore et encore à chaque frottement de son membre massif contre son clitoris.

Sa peau à lui était collante de transpiration et ses testicules se serraient douloureusement quand elle cria soudainement, tremblant sous lui. Ses propres cris rejoignirent les siens alors que ses muscles internes se serraient autour de lui, serrant plus encore son membre déjà encerclé. Grognant, il attrapa sa hanche et entama des mouvements plus francs, se concentrant à présent uniquement sur l'atteinte de son propre orgasme. Il fut vaguement conscient d'elle s'immobilisant sous lui alors qu'elle venait. Il gronda à voix haute alors qu'il explosait en elle, son sexe tremblant violemment de toute la force de son orgasme, son corps à elle accueillant sa semence.

« Oh Merlin » lâcha-t-il, s'effondrant lourdement sur le lit à ses côtés.

.

oOo

.

Hermione récupéra la cape d'invisibilité et la plia sous son bras alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs déserts du château. La lumière du matin naissant se projetait sur les murs de pierre. Elle l'avait laissé endormi, épuisé après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour leur troisième fois. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et elle se demanda vaguement si elle avait une quelconque potion contre la douleur sous la main, dans sa chambre. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable de l'avoir laissé ainsi, sûre qu'il préférerait éviter les instants étranges qui auraient suivi lorsqu'ils auraient du se séparer un peu plus tard. Un petit frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle se rappelait son expression et sa voix alors qu'il avait guidé sa main sur son membre en érection pour lui demander timidement si elle voulait bien se mettre sur ses mains et ses genoux pour lui. Il l'avait faite crier à nouveau ses grandes mains allant et venant sur sa colonne vertébrale alors que ses cuisses et ses testicules frappaient la courbe de ses fesses. Il avait crié son nom, son prénom, quand il avait joui, son sexe pulsant en elle alors qu'il se vidait à nouveau. Atteignant le portrait ouvrant la voie sur la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se pencha en avant et murmura « Fortuna Major. »

.

oOo

.

Epilogue

.

_« Penses-tu qu'il l'aurait fait ? Draco? » Le vent fit voltiger les cheveux d'Hermione alors qu'ils se tenaient sur la tour d'astronomie, les yeux fixés sur le lac._

_« Non » répondit Harry en secouant la tête, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis l'un après l'autre. « Il baissait sa baguette. A la fin, c'était Snape. Ca a toujours été Snape. »_

Hermione était assise sur le sol de la chambre de Ron, au Terrier, entourée de piles de livres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry en arrivant dans la pièce avec Ron.

« J'essaie juste de décider lesquels prendre avec nous. Quand on partira chasser les Horcruxes.

-Oh, bien sûr » lâcha Ron, frappant son front de sa main. « J'avais oublié qu'on allait chasser Voldemort dans une bibliothèque ambulante.

-Oh, Haha. Ca n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit de se tenir prêt. » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons. « A ce propos, vous devriez penser à rassembler vos affaires, au cas où nous devrions partir en vitesse.

-Déjà fait » dit Harry en la rejoignant sur le sol tout en lui tendant un sac à dos. « Même si je me demande… » Il plongea la main dans son sac et sortit une petite photographie encadrée. « Je sais qu'on doit voyager léger, mais tu penses que je peux prendre ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Une photo de mes parents.

-Je peux voir ? » Elle tendit la main pour prendre le cadre de ses mains. « Ta mère avait de long cheveux roux » expira-t-elle presque sans souffle, laissant courir son doigt sur la silhouette.

« Oui, tu le savais déjà. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

-Je présume que j'avais juste oublié » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Se forçant à planter un sourire sur son visage, elle tendit le cadre à Harry pour qu'il le reprenne. « Bien sûr que tu peux l'amener avec toi. C'est petit. On va lui faire de la place. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë : Voici donc la fin du Miroir du Risèd. Qui avait vu venir le fait que ça suivrait les tomes ?

La suite, reflets de désir, est toujours en cours (commencée depuis peu ! Et publication régulière, youpie !). Je vais attendre la fin de la publication pour vous la traduire aussi (les premiers chapitres me plaisent beaucoup !). Cette suite respecte aussi en grande partie le tome 7. En grande partie ^^''

L'internet est mort ce soir, donc je vais devoir attendre demain pour l'envoyer en bêtaisation…

Bisouilles !

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah ben moi je m'y attendais un peu, en repensant à la discussion de Snape et Dumbledore dans le chapitre 1, mais je ne m'attendais pas à « l'épisode » de la photo.

N'empêche je suis contente qu'il y ait une suite, parce que ça me laisse un peu sur ma fin ça ^^

.

Aë :Moi aussi. J'aime bien la suite, qui s'annonce bien plus longue, je pense. Il y a actuellement six chapitres et j'espère en voir une quinzaine au moins, vu l'avancement.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette histoire. Severus y est vraiment attendrissant. C'est un peu triste aussi, le voir si résigner en sachant ce qu'il doit accomplir... J'espère quand même que la suite ne verra pas Severus mourir comme dans la saga originale, j'aime tellement les happy end... En tout cas, merci Aë pour cette traduction, pourvu que Bari Sax fasse carburer son ordi histoire que nous ayons rapidement la suite.

.

Il était long et épais, semblant presque trop imposant pour sa silhouette fine.** (Mmmmhhh *soupir rêveur*)**

« Hermione ? » prononça une voix amusée à son attention et elle rosit adorablement : elle avait été prise la main dans le sac à le détailler. _(Repérée Hermione :D)_

.

-Et vous êtes une sorcière idiote » _(oui mais la sorcière idiote elle va coucher avec lui. Veinarde !)_

_._

Nous allons réellement faire cela ? **(Oh ouiii, et que ça saute, ça fait trois chapitres qu'on attend ça!)**

-Eh bien, oui, à moins que vous, vous ne le souhaitiez pas ? _(M'enfin Hermione, c'est Snape mais c'est quand même un homme.)_

.

« Attendez ! **(Grrr , quoi encore?)**

-Quoi? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand elle s'immobilisa. _(Faux espoir ^^)_

.

« Parce que j'en ai besoin. »_ (Ca c'est de la réponse précise :p)_

.

-Un sort de contraception?

-Oui. Aussi adorable que je puisse trouver l'idée d'un petit bébé aux yeux et cheveux noirs, _(Owi owi owi :D)_

.

Toujours préoccupés par la taille de votre baguette. Êtes-vous prêt ? _(Tous les même. Décourageant !)___**(C'est une véritable question existentielle pour les hommes ^^) **Aë : C'est là que je vois que mon homme est exceptionnel. Il en a strictement tien à foutre XD

.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu vous faire jouir. C'était tellement bon, je n'ai pas pu… _(Bah, la première fois c'est jamais top)_

.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban. _(Ah non ça vire au triste. Arrêtez je vais pleurer aussi) _Aë : C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai voulu traduire cette fic. J'adore cette scène.

.

-Pars. Enfuis-toi. Va en Amérique, au Canada, en Nouvelle Zélande. **(ou chez moi ^^)**

.

-Non. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je peux rester. Nous pouvons le refaire… Si tu veux. _(Ah ah elle en redemande ! En même temps qui n'en redemanderait pas ?)_

_._

-Et que ferons-nous pendant ce temps-là ? Puisque nous ne parlons plus. _(C'est vraiment une question à poser ça ?)_

_._

« Que puis-je faire différemment ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse changer qui t'aiderais à atteindre l'orgasme ? (**Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit qu'il était parfait ? Tant pis je le redis quand même il est TROP parfait!)**

.

-Oh meeeeeerrrrrdeeee » cria-t-elle alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches, toute la longueur de son sexe frottant à présent directement son clitoris. _(Bingo !)_

_._

Un petit frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle se rappelait son expression et sa voix alors qu'il avait guidé sa main sur son membre en érection pour lui demander timidement si elle voulait bien se mettre sur ses mains et ses genoux pour lui. **Roooh, c'est qu'il **_**s'enhardi**_** le petit Sevy XD) **Aë : Y avait pas déjà eu une phrase de Sev parlant de ça ? Si vous ne vous rappelez pas c'est que vous n'avez pas lu avec assez d'attention ^^

**.**

-Oh, bien sûr » lâcha Ron, frappant son front de sa main. « J'avais oublié qu'on allait chasser Voldemort dans une bibliothèque ambulante. _(Qu'il m'énerve lui alors ! J'arrive pas à croire que JKR ait réellement pensé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble !)_Aë : Socks, certaines fois j'aime quand tu déclames l'avis commun. C'est sincère ^^

.

« Ta mère avait de long cheveux roux » expira-t-elle presque sans souffle, laissant courir son doigt sur la silhouette_.__ (Ah, elle a compris.)_


End file.
